


The Eight Seasons

by SoVeryAverageMe



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Baking, Cameos by the SMH Squad, Cats, Coming Out, Drinking, F/F, Fake Scripts, Hockey, Kent confronts Jack, Kent has Cat Lady neighbors, Las Vegas, M/M, Post-Draft, Soap Opera, Swearing, Work Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoVeryAverageMe/pseuds/SoVeryAverageMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kent Parson always imagined what his life would be like after the draft. He imagined fame, fortune… and Jack. This isn’t that life. Instead he got nosy neighbors, a pet cat, and a soap opera addiction.</p>
<p>This is the story of the fictional Eight Seasons Hotel and how it intersects with eight actual seasons in Kent Parson’s life. (aka the Soap Opera fic).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eight Seasons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zibomotua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zibomotua/gifts).



> Written for [Zibomotua](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Zibomotua/profile) using the prompt: _The story of how a down in the dumps Kent (post-draft) adopted a cat and slowly felt better with her help. they became the best of friends._
> 
> This is probably not what you were expecting but… it does (eventually) fulfill the prompt. It kind of got a lot bigger than I originally intended. 
> 
> Make sure that you have work skins turned on before reading.
> 
> A giant thanks to [PuggleMuggle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PuggleMuggle/profile) for beta-ing this fic. It probably would not have been finished without her.

_[2009 – 2010]_

The year he’s drafted is the first year he spends his birthday alone. 

Kent Parson moved to Las Vegas young, energetic, and full of hope. It wasn’t until his parents closed the door behind them with a brisk, “Play well son,” that the adrenaline of the draft truly wore off. 

He was alone. For the first time in his life, he was alone. He spent the next few weeks settling into his apartment. He scarcely left it except to go get food and to meet with the Aces GM about the pre-season.

The truth is: Las Vegas doesn’t offer much if you’re an underage hockey prodigy. He spends his days lounging around his apartment – he makes the simplest recipes his nutritionist recommends and flips through channel after channel of daytime television. He hates it.

He’s settling in to watch another episode of a cheesy soap opera when the door knocks. He waits in vain hoping that they’ll go away. He doesn’t want to sign any autographs, or worse, deal with the paparazzi. 

The knock sounds through the apartment again. Resigned, Kent pulls himself off the couch, fixes his hair in the mirror, pulls on his best PR smile, and opens the door. 

Kent’s not sure what he expected to see behind the door, but it’s certainly not this. There are two impeccably dressed elderly ladies. They carry with them a grace and elegance as if from another time. 

“We just wanted to come and introduce ourselves. We live across the hall,” the taller one says, while pointing at the door across from his. It’s the only other apartment on the floor. “I’m Dot, and this here is Lucy,” she continues, gesturing at the other woman, who gives Kent a small smile. 

“We baked some pie. We figured a growing boy like you could use some,” Lucy says offering him a glass pie pan. Kent breathes in the the scent – apple, with a slight hint of cinnamon. Bewildered, Kent says the first thing that comes to mind.

“I can’t eat this.” A look of confusion crosses Dot’s face. 

“What?” 

“You have to take this back.” He tries to shove the pan back toward Dot and Lucy. His nutritionist would kill him if he does what he so sorely wants to do and shoves the pie in his face while binge-watching trashy soap operas. Their confusion has morphed into anger. 

“You better get some better manners than that young man,” Dot says indignant, “I did burlesque here 20 years and met many a gentleman better than you.” She leaves, slamming the door to her apartment on her way in.

Lucy continues to stand in Kent’s doorway. He shifts awkwardly under her gaze. She gives Kent a sad smile. 

“A boy like you better figure out who’s on your side before it’s too late.” She takes the pan out of Kent’s hands, more gently than he deserves and turns to leave. “You know where we are if you ever need us.” 

Kent’s left standing in the doorway. Staring at the closed door across the hall, he wonders if he’s forgotten how to interact with other people or if he ever really knew how in the first place. He closes his door and goes back to lounging on his couch. He’s alone again.

* * *

He doesn’t think about Jack until the letter comes. He misses him, but he doesn’t think he’ll ever get the courage to say it out loud. He’s Kent Parson: NHL Player… and Jack… well Jack isn’t. 

The day before his rookie season starts a letter comes addressed for him from the Zimmermann household. A small burst of hope runs through him. Has Jack written him? He opens the letter to find that his hope has been misplaced.

> _Kent,_
> 
> _I hope this letter finds you well. I had hoped to write you earlier, but well, you know how life can go._
> 
> _I know that you haven’t been in contact with Jack, but I thought you'd want to know that he's doing better. You were by my son’s side for many years, it must be very difficult not to have him by your side now._
> 
> _I know that this must be an exciting time for you, but I wanted to offer you some advice. Advice that I wish someone had given to me before my rookie year._
> 
> _You are a brilliant player. I've watched you play for years. You were chosen for your skill and abilities. Go out and show the world what Kent Parson is made out of because no one else can._
> 
> _The media will try to tear you down and pit you against other players. Remember not to lose yourself in all the hullaballoo. Find the people that will keep you humble._
> 
> _And finally, a good friend of mine always told me that “You miss 100% of the shots you don’t take.” So go out there and take them._
> 
> _All the Best,  
>  Bob_

  
Kent knows that he should write back. He should find out how Jack’s doing. He should thank Bob. He should leave things better off than they are now. He doesn't. Instead, he carefully puts the letter back in its envelope, places it by his bedside table, and sleeps.

* * *

The next day he gets back from his first game. The Aces have won and the rest of the team is celebrating at a bar on the Strip. They offer to sneak him in, but he knows it will be a PR nightmare if he’s caught drinking underage. 

Instead he’s left thinking about the letter from Bad Bob, and the neighbors that he so rudely shoved off. He doesn’t really want to be their friend. His last friend didn’t work out so well. He does though, owe them an apology. 

His pantry is scarce. He’s been living off nutrition bars and protein shakes. A quick trip to the grocery store allows him to acquire the essentials: flour, eggs, milk, etc. He might not be able to bake perfect apple pie, but his Gammy had taught him how to make her famous New York-style cheesecake years ago. 

He digs through boxes of non-essentials that he hadn’t had the energy to unpack yet. Buried under photo albums and souvenir pucks, he finds it: the apron that the team had gotten him as a gag gift two years ago. 

It’s as ugly as he remembered it. A gross mustard yellow with a hockey stick and puck sewn on it in soft felt. Below it reads, “It’s the ICE-ING on the cake!” The word “Ice-ing” has icicles hanging off of it, while the rest is written in the typographical sin that is comic sans. He loves it. 

He smiles while pulling it on and stands surrounded by ingredients in his unused state-of-the-art kitchen. He thinks about calling his Gammy for advice, but it’s already late on the East Coast. He’ll have to make do alone.

He puts on another episode of his current soap opera addiction for background noise while he bakes. The silly shenanigans of a fictional hotel staff are starting to grow on him. He doesn’t realize that as he hums the opening theme song while measuring flour, it’s the first time his big empty Las Vegas apartment has felt like home.

* * *

An hour and half later the cheesecake is on the cooling rack and his second straight episode of _The Eight Seasons_ is drawing to a close.

He dawdles around the living room trying to convince himself that he can deliver it to Dot and Lucy tomorrow, but he knows he has a late night practice tomorrow and then the Aces fly out for a roadie the day after. It’s now or never. What would the press think of him if they saw him now? Kent Parson, intimidated by a couple of old ladies.

He gathers his courage, places the cheesecake on a plain white plate, and opens his door. Crossing the five feet between their doors seems to take the same amount of energy as an early morning practice. 

Kent raises his fist to the door and knocks. He hears a bang and the sound of footsteps. He thinks that he should come back at a later time, they obviously sound busy. Kent is in the middle of turning around and running back to the safety of his apartment when the door opens. 

Dot stands there looking flustered. She has a cat on her shoulder, and another in her arms. She looks expectedly at him. 

“Umm…” Kent starts. 

“Don’t just stand there. Get in here before you let the cats out.” Kent finds himself walking into their apartment, cheesecake in one hand and a cat being shoved in the other. Lucy is in the living room, seemingly trying to wrangle her own cats. He places the cake on the counter, while the cat in his hands is trying to climb onto his shoulders. 

“Where do you want me to put the… a cat?” he says while trying to keep it away from his hair.

“Just bring her over here. Luxor gets needy when she doesn’t get enough affection and we’ve been too busy with the kittens,” Lucy says. Kent places Luxor down with the rest of the cats in the living room. 

“Just how many cats do you have?” 

“Well… there’s Luxor, who you’ve met, Paris, Julius, Grand, and Treasure, who just had kittens.” Dot replies carrying yet another kitten into the room, “I found this one under the bed.”

“We’re trying to get them ready for adoption. We’ve found homes for all but one of them.” Lucy says while placing a kitten into Kent’s hands, “No one wants her because she’s so small.” 

Kent finds himself staring into the the big, blue eyes of a snow white kitten. She’s so small that she fits into the palm of his hand.

“She’s so cute,” Kent says before he can stop himself. “I would help… but I really can’t. I don’t know how to take care of cats,” Kent says. The kitten is curling up in his palm. Her eyes drifting closed. She looks so trusting, so small and vulnerable in his hands. “What’s the little kits name?”

“She doesn’t have one yet,” Dot says, “but you name her, you keep her.” 

“I really can’t. I don’t have room for a cat in my life.”

“Everyone has room for a cat in their life,” Lucy says.

“No really,” Kent tries to get back to business, “I just came to say sorry for being such a…” 

“Pretentious asshole?” Dot interjects, a smirk on her face. 

“Yeah, that. I should have tried to explain instead of just going off on you guys. I’m on a really strict diet,” Kent says. “Anyway, I just wanted to drop off some apology cheesecake, not get indoctrinated in some kind of cat cult.”

“Well… how about this? We’ll keep Kit for a while and not put her up for adoption. That way if you change your mind…” Lucy starts.

“I know where you are,” Kent finishes, nodding his head. He leaves their apartment and makes his way back to his living room. He had left the TV on, and another episode of the soap opera is playing. He falls asleep on the couch that night.

* * *

He finds himself standing in front of their door after the end of the next series. He doesn’t exactly know why, but he can’t seem to get the kitten’s big, blue, trusting eyes out of his head. 

Dot answers the door, “I’m guessing you’re not just back here for your plate?”

“You have to understand that I travel a lot for work.”

“You can leave her with Luce and I. She’ll get to see her mom.” Lucy comes up behind Dot, she smiles when she sees Kent.

“You ready to join our ‘cat cult?’” 

Kent closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He laughs. “Yeah… I think I am.”

“Just one thing.” Dot says.

“What?” Kent’s not sure what they could want from him. They didn’t seem like the type to want money or autographs and he doesn’t have much else to offer.

“You never properly introduced yourself to us. We need to know what kind of man our grandkitten is going to.”

“Right, of course,” Kent paused. He hadn’t needed to introduce himself since before the Q. “Well, my name is Kent Parson.” 

“And what do you want to do Kent Parson?” Lucy asks.

“I play… wait, what do I want to do?” 

Lucy crinkles her nose. She and Dot share a small smile, “I’ve found that what people want to do with their lives is a much better measure of a person than what they do with them.”

What does he want to do? He’s never thought about his life outside of hockey. He’s never let himself think about what will happen after. He thinks about his new life in the NHL and his old one behind closed doors. He thinks about his parents, his team, ~~his~~ Jack.

“I don’t know.” Dot raises her eyebrows in question, while Lucy gives him a sympathetic smile. Kent shrugs, “I wish I did.”

“Well, what do you say Dot? Good enough for our grandkitten?”

“Nobody is,” Dot says with a serious look on her face before it breaks into a smile, “but I think he might be with time.” 

Lucy grabs Kit from inside the apartment and places her into Kent’s hands. “Feed her at least twice a day, make sure to clean her litter box, and if you have any questions you know where we are.”

“That’s it?” Kent questions while trying to wrangle Kit in his arms. 

“All that can be said, everything else has to be learned,” Lucy replies, “Kit Parson is all yours.”

“More like Kit Purrson,” Dot interjects with a wicked smile on her face. Lucy laughs while shaking her head, like she’s heard all of Dot’s jokes before. They close the door, leaving Kent in the hallway. 

“Kit Purrson,” he says smiling down at his new kitten, “I kind of like that.”

* * *

He’s still dressed in his suit, the Calder tucked under his arm, when he knocks on Dot and Lucy’s door to pick up Kit. 

“Nice piece of hardware you have there.” Dot says while opening the door. 

“Thanks,” Kent says, a slight blush gracing his cheeks, “How was she?” 

“Great as always,” Lucy says, while carrying Kit’s carrier and belongings, “I don’t know what you did with her, but she’s the best behaved kitten I’ve ever seen.” Kent’s blush deepens. He doesn’t know what to say. He thought that he’d have a hard time caring for Kit, but she’s just effortlessly merged with his life. 

“It’s all her,” Kent says taking the carrier. “Thanks again for taking care of her.”

“It’s no problem.”

“It’s not like we notice with all the other cats,” Dot says. 

“Well, thanks anyway,” Kent says turning around to head to his own apartment. 

When he gets in he opens Kit’s carrier, plops the Calder on the living room table, and tears off his suit jacket. He finds the recording of the most recent episode of The Eight Seasons and presses play. 

Before long, Kit is curling up on the couch beside him. 

“It should have been him,” Kent says while absent-mindedly petting Kit’s fur, “he deserves this silly trophy more than I do.” 

Kit yawns uninterested. 

“I know Dot and Lucy think I’m some kind of cat whisperer or something.” Kit lets out a loud purr when Kent pets a particularly sensitive spot, “but, it’s all you… it was all him too.” Kit purrs again. 

“I know, I know. You probably just want me to shut up so we know what’s happening,” Kent says gesturing to the television. Kit snuggles closer to Kent’s body. 

“I don’t deserve you.” Kit rubs her face against Kent’s hand, he smiles, “Thanks for staying anyways.”

* * *

S08E25: GRADUATION DAY

INT: SCHOOL HALLWAY – DAY 

CALEB and HOLLY are alone in an empty high school hallway. They are wearing their graduation robes. They have to be in the gymnasium in half an hour for graduation. HOLLY wants to talk to CALEB about their relationship.

HOLLY:

I don’t think this is going to work.

CALEB:

What are you talking about? 

HOLLY:

(gesturing)  
Us.

CALEB:

We’ve been together for four years Hols. You’re just going to give up on us now? 

HOLLY:

We want different things Cal. I’m going off to college and you’re going to work at the The Eight Seasons. 

CALEB:

(angry)  
What am I supposed to do? Abandon everything I’ve worked for? The hotel? My family? 

HOLLY:

No. That’s why we need to break-up. Our lives are leading different directions. 

CALEB:

What happened to forever Hols? All those things we whispered to each other? Our hopes, our dreams?

HOLLY:

We were young and in love. You were my first love Caleb. 

CALEB:

(softly)  
You were mine too. 

HOLLY:

And we won’t be each other’s lasts. We can’t fool ourselves anymore.

CALEB:

So that’s it then?

HOLLY:

I guess so. Come on… we need to go graduate. 

CALEB:

Go without me.

HOLLY:

You sure?

CALEB:

Yeah. I need to get used to doing things without you.

HOLLY leaves CALEB standing in the hallway. He stands there alone, silhouetted in the light of the windows.

FADE OUT.

* * *

_[2010 – 2011]_

Kent Parson is exhausted when he gets back from the Stanley Cup Finals. The feeling of lifting the Cup over his head is one he will never forget, but the series had been dragged out to six games, and the season itself had felt like it dragged on and on. 

The rest of the team was still out celebrating – getting drunk, going to clubs, and general revelry. They had won for their captain, who was retiring. The team said that Kent was a shoo-in for captain next year. 

Kent knows that he should feel like he’s on top of the world, but instead he just really, really wants to see his cat. He had left Kit with Dot and Lucy for the entire series, knowing that he would be too busy to properly take care of her.

It’s Lucy that answers the door this time. “You could have left us with her another night. You look like the walking dead.” 

“Not dead, just tired,” Kent tries to smile, but the fatigue shows on his face, “Anyway, I have to celebrate with my girl.” 

“It went well then?” Lucy asks handing him Kit.

“Yeah, it just took longer than expected.” Kent turns to leave, “Thanks again.”

“You don’t have to thank us anymore.”

“Yeah I do. You see my cat more than I do.”

“You’re still her favorite.” Kent waves her off, while opening the door to his apartment.

Once inside, he opens Kit’s carrier, and then makes his way to the couch. He collapses, flopping onto it like a fish out of water onto it. Kit jumps onto the couch and starts walking across his prone body. 

“You miss me girl?” Kit curls herself into the empty space between the edge of the couch and his stomach. “I sure missed you.” 

“We won the Cup. I know that doesn’t mean a lot to you, but it’s very important to my job.” Kit purrs as if in response. “I wonder if we would have been playing against each other if the draft had gone differently?” 

Kent’s feels something poking into his side. He had fallen right on top of the remote. He digs around, careful not to jostle Kit, and turns the television on. There’s two weeks worth _The Eight Seasons_ saved on his DVR. 

“Maybe I should go see what he’s up to.” Kent muses while the opening theme plays. “What do you think Kit?” Kit doesn’t respond. She’s already asleep in his lap. “He’s playing hockey at some school back East.” 

Kit sighs in her sleep. “I could stop in New York and visit family while I’m at it.” It would be good to see his family again, and anyway, Jack was practically family. Kent let’s the television play on while he loses himself in thoughts of the past and dreams of the future.

* * *

S09E21: NEW HORIZONS

INT: HOTEL LOBBY – NIGHT

CALEB is talking to his FATHER. They are both behind the front desk, the lobby is empty and the night is quiet. CALEB looks exhausted from many long nights.

CALEB:

The guests in room 190 requested a wake-up call at 5:50 in the morning. I already logged it in the computer.

FATHER:

Son, your mother and I are very proud of all the work you’ve done for the hotel. 

CALEB:

I’m just doing my job, Dad.

FATHER:

That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. Your mother and I are going to retire this year.

CALEB:

What do you mean? What about the hotel?

FATHER:

Well… We were hoping that you would take it over. 

CALEB:

You mean, like… run the hotel?

FATHER:

Exactly. 

Shock runs across CALEB’S face. He’s speechless. He goes up to hug his FATHER. The camera zooms in on CALEB’s face. A series of emotions crosses it: elation, joy, happiness, and at the very end: regret. 

FADE OUT.

* * *

_[2011 – 2012]_

Kent sits staring blankly at the TV. Kit walks around his legs, trying to get his attention. He reaches down to pick her up and places her in his lap. He tries to figure out how it all went so wrong.

Kent had pulled up to an old frat house at Samwell and mobbed as soon as he stepped through the door. He was accosted by two tall freshman asking about Zimms/Parse fanfiction. After taking a few pictures and signing a few autographs, he managed to ask a mustachioed man where he could find Jack Zimmermann. 

He was given directions to a room upstairs and told, “I can never convince Jack to bring his magnificent ass to kegsters.”

It was empty upstairs. A door was cracked open, light leaking into the darkened hallway. Kent silently opened the door and peered in. Jack looked so different. He was sitting at his desk reading by the light of lamp. It filled the room with a warm orange glow. 

“I told you Shitty, I’m not going down there,” Jack called without looking back. Kent opens his mouth and then closes it. Now that he’s here he doesn’t know what to say.

“I’m not sure who Shitty is, but I’ll be sure to pass along the message.” Jack spins his chair around and something akin to horror crosses his face. 

“Kent?”

“Hey Zimms,” Kent starts awkwardly. 

“No. No. You can’t be here.” Jack’s shaking now. Kent can’t tell whether it’s from anger or from something else entirely, “You need to leave. NOW.” 

“You never called or wrote or texted. I was in the area, so I just thought I’d drop by.”

“You can’t just show up at my school, Kent.”

“Why? I can’t miss you?” Kent’s starting to get angry, “Because I do. Fuck. I miss you.” He just wanted to see Jack again. He wanted to remember what they had. He wanted to remember what days after the Memorial Cup felt like. 

“Parse.” Jack takes a breath, closes his eyes, and turns his back. “We can’t do this. Not again.” 

“Why? Give me one good reason Jack.”

“Kenny.” Jack turns back around, truly taking in Kent for the first time. “Look at you. You did so good. The Calder. The Cup.”

“Then what’s stopping us? Remember what we had?” Kent’s desperate now. This had to work. 

“Yeah. I remember.” 

“We were great together.”

“No. We weren’t.” Jack takes a breath as if to calm himself. “We drowned in each other’s presence and convinced each other that it made us feel alive. We pretended that we had won the war of our own lives, but we were actually the casualties,” Jack’s voice, which has gotten louder and louder with each word, suddenly goes quiet, “We lied to each other and, and worst of all, we lied to ourselves.”

Jack stops and they stare at each other in silence. Seconds, minutes, an immeasurable number of moments pass before they’re abruptly interrupted. 

“Bro, are you sure you don—” The mustachioed man bursts into the room and pauses, suddenly aware of the tension that permeates between the two men. 

He’s forced out of the house by a gruff Jack and the apologetic mustachioed man. Kent doesn’t remember what happens afterwards. 

He’s jolted back to reality when Kit nips at his hand. He looks down at her and admires her blissful ignorance of the situation. 

“Kit,” Kent shakes his head to clear his thoughts and gives a small, sad smile, “I just don’t know what to do about that boy.”

* * *

“God, you look terrible,” Dot says while opening the door. The Aces had lost the Western Conference Championship at home. It had gone to seven games and they had lost it in overtime.

“It’s been a rough couple of hours.” 

“We can imagine.” Kent’s surprised; he thought that Dot and Lucy didn’t know much about his hockey career, or at least they had never talked to him about it. 

He hears Lucy call out, “Don’t leave him hanging Dot. Invite him in for some pie. He sure could use some after the night he’s had.”

Kent finds himself being assaulted by cats as he makes his way to their living room. Kit loses interest in playing with her mother when she sees Kent enter the room. As soon as Kent sits down, she’s already in his lap. 

Lucy hands him a plate with a slice of pie on it. Kit tries to use her paws to grab at it, but Kent raises it above his head with one hand, and pets her with the other. 

“I… um… didn’t think you knew much about the whole hockey thing.”

“Honey. You’re Kent Parson. I don’t think there’s anyone in the city limits that doesn’t know who you are,” Lucy says, taking a seat with her own pie and cat. 

“We’d watch more of your games but Seasons is on and well… we can’t miss it.” A sincerity rings through Dot’s voice that Kent hasn’t heard before.

“If I could, I’d miss my own games to watch Seasons.” A smile finally coming to Kent’s face. 

“You’ve been looking down for some time now. Don’t think we haven’t noticed when you come to pick up Kit,” Lucy says. 

Kent is about to spit out some bullshit answer about “just being tired,” when he sees the expression on Lucy’s face. It’s different than what he sees from the press, the team, or even his own parents. It’s open and earnest and genuine. He looks down at the pie in his hands and the cat in between his legs. In that moment, before he can even think, the truth comes tumbling out. 

“I had a bad run in with an ex.”

“Oh dear.” Dot’s just reentered the room from the kitchen when she turns to leave again, “I think we’re going to need something stronger than pie for this conversation.” She comes back with a bottle of gin.

“Remember the encounter with my ex when we first got together?” Lucy asks, while Dot pours the gin into a series of cheesy, souvenir glasses. 

“Richard?” Dot replies while handing Kent a glass, “God, he was such a dick.”

Kit’s finally gotten bored of trying to reach his pie and has settled down in his lap. Kent looks down at the filled glass in his hand, embossed with the logo of M&M’s World Las Vegas on the side, and the two ladies sitting across from him. He doesn’t know where to begin. 

“We used to have, like, a thing. Back when we both played on the same team before all of this,” he says gesturing vaguely in the air.

“How long did it last?” Lucy asks. 

“A while,” Kent swallows, “Longer than it should have, shorter than I would have liked.” Kent takes a sip. He coughs, the gin burns and his eyes water, “He… we went separate ways after the draft.” Both Lucy and Dot raise their eyebrows at “he,” but neither decide to comment on it. 

“And what did he mean to you?” Dot asks with a look of calm concern. 

“Too much…” Kent sighs and shakes his head, “not enough.” He takes another sip. “I don’t know. I don’t fucking know.” Kent’s voice breaks, “There are days when I blame myself that I didn’t love him enough to convince him stay and days where I think I loved him so goddam much that I scared him away.” 

Lucy is taken aback by his outburst, Dot looks unimpressed, and Kit stares up at her owner, slowly blinking twice, before going back and licking her paws. 

“I’m sorry,” Kent’s flushed pink with embarrassment, “I shouldn’t have yelled.”

“Don’t be,” Dot says, “Scream his name into the stars until your voice goes hoarse and you can’t anymore. Tire yourself of him, until you can’t remember why he mattered in the first place.”

Kent let’s out a small uncontrollable laugh, “Is that your way of saying grow up and get over him already?” 

“Whoever he is, he’s in the past now.”

Kent’s voice goes quiet, “And what if I can’t? What is I can’t let him go?” Lucy and Dot give him a pitying look. Neither of them seem to know how to respond.

“Why don’t we put Seasons on and help get your mind off the boy,” Lucy says flipping on the TV. Kent makes a small noise of agreement, and lets the sounds of the show wash over him. 

He absent-mindedly pets Kit, getting lost in thought. He closes his eyes and knocks back the rest of the gin. He wants to let go, he really does, but some masochistic part of his mind holds on. Holds on to thoughts of Jack Zimmermann and doesn’t let them go. _He _can’t let them go.__

In the end, he’s left with burning in his throat, tears in his eyes, and the lingering thoughts of a French-Canadian boy. 

* * *

S10E19: BURGEONING INTERESTS

INT: RESTAURANT - EVENING

CALEB is in a well-fitting suit. He’s standing in the lobby talking on the phone. A woman, DONNA 22, sits at a table alone. Waiters and other patrons are bustling about. CALEB gets off the phone and sits down on the other side of the table across from DONNA.

CALEB:

Sorry about that. Urgent hotel business. Managing the hotel’s been crazy since my parent’s left for Europe, and then there’s been that whole ordeal with my grandmother.

DONNA:

The hotel’s doing good though?

CALEB:

It’s doing fantastic. We’re on our way to having our highest profiting year ever recorded. But enough about work. This night is about us.

DONNA:

I don’t think it is.

CALEB:

What do you mean?

DONNA:

Look, Caleb. You’re a great guy and these past few months have been great but-

CALEB:

But what? We’ve been dating five months.

DONNA:

Yeah. But the truth of the matter is: You don’t love me and I don’t love you. We’re incompatible. You have your life and I have mine.

CALEB:

So that’s just it? We’re done?

DONNA:

Caleb. I’m just not your kind of girl.

DONNA gets up to leave. She gives CALEB one last look before exiting the restaurant. CALEB is left alone at the table, the candlelight framing his face. He doesn’t look sad, but instead resigned to his fate. He gestures the waiter over to get the check.

FADE OUT.

* * *

_[2012 – 2013]_

Before he knows it, half the season is already over. According to the critics he plays a good game… a great game, some even say he’s redefining the game of hockey. His name is mentioned among the greats: Gretzky, Zimmermann, and now, Parson. 

Kent doesn’t care what the critics think. He smiles for the cameras, goes to press conferences, and shows up when his team needs him to. 

When he goes to pick up Kit, he smiles at Dot and Lucy but doesn’t stay when they invite him inside. He notices the worried look that the two give him, and tries to assure them he’s okay. 

It’s only when he gets back to his apartment and he’s alone with Kit, that he admits to himself that he’s not. He hasn’t been okay for a long time. So he does what he always does. 

Kent turns on the TV, puts on Seasons and relaxes with Kit. Tomorrow will always be a new day. It just won’t be a different day. 

He plays.

He wins.

He pets.

He watches.

* * *

S11E13: LATE NIGHT ESCAPADES

INT: RESTAURANT – EVENING

CALEB sits alone at a table. He’s looking nervously at his phone. He looks up when he sees someone walking towards his table. A woman, DANI 24, comes and sits down across from him.

DANI:

Sorry I’m late, I had some business to finish at the office.

CALEB:

That’s fine. I’m so glad that we both had tonight off. It feels like we haven’t been seen each other in forever.

DANI:

(grimaces)  
About that… 

CALEB:

What?

DANI:

We’ve been drifting apart these last few months. We’ve both been so busy… I just don’t think that this is going to work anymore.

* * *

_[2013 – 2014]_

He plays.

He wins.

He pets.

He watches.

* * *

S12E22: RENDEZVOUS?

(continued)

CALEB:

What do you mean?

DANNY:

Caleb. You’re a great guy, but we’re just not right for each other. 

CALEB:

I know I’ve been busy but I really like you.

DANNY:

And I like you too… but…

CALEB:

(angry)  
But what? 

DANNY:

But I’m not your guy, and you’re not mine. We both know that if it was between me and the hotel, you’d pick the hotel in a heartbeat. And that’s okay. For you. But it’s not okay for me.

DANNY gets up and leaves the table. CALEB stands up as if he’s going to run after him, but stops when the waiter comes over. He sees DANNY exit the restaurant and continues to stare long after he leaves. 

FADE OUT.

* * *

_[2014 – 2015]_

Kent’s still riding the high of his latest hat trick when he knocks on Dot and Lucy’s door. He had gone out to celebrate with the boys again. He had been spending more time with the team this season because his coach had told him that his captaincy felt “distant.” The outcome of this was that he spent a lot of time in Las Vegas bars and occasionally, strip clubs.

Dot looks unimpressed when she opens the door, but Kent can’t find it within himself to care. 

“Dot!” Kent says, swaying slightly, “I scored another hat trick tonight and Swoops told me that he heard a rumor from our manager that he was talking to the Schooners GM about Jack going into the NHL next year,” Kent’s voice drifts off, “How great would that be. Me and Jack again.”

“Kent Parson lower your voice. Lucy went to bed ages ago.” Dot reprimands him, “I’m only up because poor Kit has been mewling for you all night.”

Kent doesn’t seem to hear her, “How was my Kit? Was she the best? She really is the best. My Kit is the best cat.”

Dot grabs Kit’s carrier and steps into the hallway, closing the door behind her. “Kent Parson what has gotten into you?”

“What? Nothing. Everything is so great. I’m doing so good this season. Did you know that this was my third consecutive hat trick?” 

“I know.” Dot says curtly, “Luce and I have been watching your games, but that’s no excuse to keep coming home smashed.” 

“I’m perfectly fine Dot. Everything’s about to get so much better.” Kent makes grabby hands at Kit’s carrier. Dot worries about whether Kent is really in a state that he’ll be able to care for Kit. “Come on. I just want to get home and have some alone time with my girl.” 

Dot’s face softens. That sounds more like the Kent she’s used to. She gently grabs Kent’s hand and wraps it around the handle of the carrier. Kent makes to pull away, but she doesn’t let go. “Kent. We’re both worried about you.”

“There’s no reason to be worried. Everything—” Kit meows, “Oh… who’s a good kitty? Yes, you are.” Kent looks up at Dot again. He’s forgotten where he was going with the conversation. 

“Kent. This isn’t healthy.” 

“Just calm down. Kent Parson is back baby.” Kit lets out growl when Kent shakes the carrier in his drunken excitement. 

“You know what? Why don’t we both get some sleep and we can talk about this another time,” Dot says turning back into her own apartment. 

Once Kent gets in, he lets Kit out of her carrier. He barely makes it to the couch before he crashes. He dreams about resurrecting the Zimmermann-Parson No Look One-Timer next season and falls deeply asleep.

* * *

Kent feels empty when he goes to pick up Kit. It’s like all the emotions have drained out of him and all that’s left of him is a shell. 

“Kent. Kent. Are you listening?” Lucy says. Kent looks at her blankly. 

He shakes his head, “Sorry… I guess I was just lost in thought.”

“Why don’t you come in?” Lucy smiles at him, “You haven’t talked to us in a while. We can catch up on Seasons together.” Kent sits down on the couch and watches Kit play with the other cats. Luxor makes her way over to Kent. He absent-mindedly pets her. He realizes that he hasn’t seen Dot and Lucy’s cats in nearly an entire season. 

Lucy hands him a cup of tea and sits next to him on the couch, fiddling with the remote to turn on the TV. Dot comes in after her and settles in an armchair with Grand settling in her lap. 

“What’s up hon?” Lucy asks. 

Kent doesn’t know what to say. He thinks back to the confrontation with Jack at the kegster. As soon as he said those things he knew he went too far. He knew he should have turned around and apologized, begged for Jack’s forgiveness, but he couldn’t. Not with the blond Southern boy there… no, he couldn’t have done even if they were alone. He’s angry, confused, hurt, and more. The feelings don’t even factor in how he’s been acting the rest of the season.

He settles for a noncommittal shrug. 

“Come on kid. That head of yours can’t just be full of empty space,” Dot chirps. 

“I think,” Kent pauses. Dot raises her eyebrows at him, while Lucy places a comforting hand on his shoulder, “I think I messed up.”

“You think?” Kent can’t tell if Dot’s response is supposed to be sarcastic or not.

“I confronted my ex… again.” Lucy pulls her hand away and shakes her head. Dot takes a deep breath. 

“I assume that it didn’t go well.” Dot says.

“I was just so angry. He should have taken the deal. We could have played on the same team.” Kent feels his initial anger resurface. 

“If you ask me, this Jack guy never seems to spell good news.” Lucy says.

“What do you mean you got angry?” Dot asks suspiciously.

“I went for his weak spots. I knew what would hurt him the most and just… I just went for it.”

“Kent Parson. I’m disappointed, I expected better from you.” Lucy says with a stern look on her face. 

Kent gave a wry smile and thought of his last few seasons – the drinking, the clubs, the frivolous spending. “You’d be the first.” He pauses, “Look. I don’t need you to say it. I’m a loser. I’m awful. A real fuck up.”

“It’s funny,” Dot says. Kent looks at her in confusion, “I thought you played hockey, not the blame game.”

“She’s right. You messed up, but you also deserve someone who cares as much about you as you care about them. You need to figure out what you’re going to do moving forward instead of continuing to be stuck in the past.” The feeling of guilt hangs heavy in his heart.

“I kissed him.” Kent blurts, he puts his head in his hands, “I mean… he kissed back too.” 

“And? We’ve already established that you messed up.” Dot says.

“I kissed him and it didn’t…,” Kent falters, “It just didn’t feel the same.”

“It’s been years. Of course it doesn’t feel the same.” 

“I wanted it to.”

“Kent,” Dot cuts in, “you were dumb and in love, but the keyword isn’t love, it’s dumb.”

“I’m still dumb but…” Kent hesitates, “I don’t think I’ve loved him for a long time. I’m not sure if he ever really loved me.”

“The way you talk about him. The way you put him on pedestal. He sounds more like an idea than real human being,” Lucy says gently. 

“Hmm…,” Kent muses. He comes to a realization, “We were drawn together by fate, but stuck together by circumstance.” Kent lets out a small chuckle, “It’s both sad and poetic. How fitting.”

“Stop being so dramatic,” Dot says, finally smiling. Kent smiles too.

“I’m sorry,” Kent says, “I’ve been—”

“A dick” Dot says brusquely. “Yeah… we know.”

“And we forgive you anyways,” Lucy says, interrupting before Dot can say anymore, “that’s what family is for.”

“I’m not actually your family.”

“She wasn’t talking about you,” Dot says, “She was talking about Kit.” Kent looks down. During the conversation Kit had migrated to his lap. 

Kent’s expression turns sad, “I guess I kind of forgot about her. I’ll need her forgiveness too.”

“I don’t think it will be that hard. Just buy her some good salmon with that NHL paycheck of yours,” Dot replies. 

Kent smiles. He feels lighter than he has in years. Maybe lighter than he’s felt since before the draft. He knows that it’s not all said and done – the season is still young after all and well… he had really screwed things over with Jack… again. For now, he was content to let the conversation come to a rest and enjoy the evening with a warm cat in his lap.

* * *

S13E16: OLD ACQUAINTANCES

INT: HOTEL LOBBY – LATE AFTERNOON

CALEB is behind the front desk helping He gives the guest their room key and they head off towards the CALEB notice that his is the next person in She waits with another KIRA 24. 

  
CALEB:

Hello. Welcome to the Eight Seasons. What can I do— Holly?

HOLLY:

Caleb. I see you’re still working here.

CALEB:

I’m actually the manager now. I haven’t seen you in years. How are you doing? What are even doing back in town?

HOLLY:

I’m speaking at a conference here about relationships in the workplace.

CALEB:

Really? That’s great. Who’s the lucky man that finally snagged your heart?

HOLLY:

Umm… Actually, this is Kira. My girlfriend. We met sophomore year in a psychology class and well… here we are. 

KIRA:

It’s really great to meet you Caleb. Hols has told me all about your guys’ high school shenanigans.

CALEB:

I’m really happy for you… umm… here’s your room key.

HOLLY:

(towards Kira)  
Why don’t you go up to the room and get settled in Kir? I’m going to catch up with Caleb.

KIRA:

(leaving)  
Yeah. I’ll see you up there. It was great finally meeting you Caleb.

HOLLY:

I know this must come as a shock to you.

CALEB:

Nah… I mean… it’s been so long since we’ve been together. I couldn’t have expected you to stay single forever. Anyway, I’ve dated quite a few women since we’ve been apart… men too. 

HOLLY:

Really? Good for you. 

CALEB:

I meant what I said earlier. I’m happy for you. You probably should get going. I have work to do and your lady is waiting for you.

HOLLY leaves CALEB with a smile on her face. CALEB smiles back before turning his attention to the next guest. HOLLY continues to look at CALEB has the elevator doors close, but he’s too caught up in his work to notice. They’re both smiling.

FADE OUT.

* * *

_[2015-2016]_

Kent’s smiling when he knocks on the door. 

“You look good for someone who just lost a game,” Dot says greeting him. 

“We played the Falconers today.”

“I’m pretty sure you played the Falconers last season too.” 

“Jack wasn’t on the Falconers last year.” Dot stops saying whatever she was going to say and just stares at Kent. 

“Are you okay, Dot?” Lucy asks coming up behind her. 

“You didn’t do something stupid again, did you?” Dot questions. Lucy looks confused so Dot fills her in, “Evidently, Kent played The Jack today.”

Kent laughs, “No, I think I actually handled it pretty well.”

“Are you going to share with the class?”

“We played a good game, talked a bit afterwards, and exchanged numbers.”

“How are you?” Lucy asks. 

“I’m,” Kent takes a moment to truly assess his feelings, “good? I guess.”

“How was he?” Dot asks.

“He looks a lot more relaxed than I thought he ever could be. I think we both are.”

“That’s good. Oh. Wait right here, I need to grab something for you,” Lucy says going back into the apartment to get something. She returns moments later handing an envelop to Kent. Kent sets Kit’s carrier down in the hall in order to open the letter. When Kent sees what it is he smiles uncontrollably. 

“You guys are getting married? Congratulations!” 

“You’ll be there right?” Lucy asks. 

“Of course,” Kent says smiling, “Someone has to make sure all the cats are ready to walk down the aisle.”

“You’ll finally be able to meet our grandkids. They’re big Kent Parson fans, especially Kari and her girlfriend.” 

Kent pauses. He knew he had fans, but he’s never been able to really know any of them. “I won’t mind signing a few autographs and taking some pictures, but I don’t want to steal the show at your wedding. Although… I could probably swing something for Kari… and her girlfriend.” 

“She would go crazy for that.” 

“I better get going. I have a bow tie to buy for Kit after all. Congrats again.”

When Kent gets back to his apartment he puts Seasons on has background noise. He’s still smiling uncontrollably. He grabs his laptop and starts shopping for which cat-sized bowtie will go the best with Kit’s fur, while she settles herself across his shoulders.

* * *

S14E08: HONEYMOON SUITE

INT: HOTEL BACK OFFICE – NIGHT

CALEB is alone. He’s going through the mail. He sets aside the bills in one pile on the desk and recycles the junk mail. He is left with two letters addressed to him. He opens the first one. It is a letter congratulating The Eight Seasons on being the best hotel in town. CALEB smiles and sets it aside. CALEB opens the other letter. It is a wedding invitation from HOLLY and KIRA. He’s still smiling. He grabs his coat off the desk chair and carefully places both letters into the front pocket. He puts on his coat, turns off the office light, and leaves to go home for the day. 

FADE OUT.

* * *

_[2016-2017]_

Kent’s curled up with Kit watching the finals of the Stanley Cup. The Aces had lost to the Schooners in the second round, but the Falconers had made it all the way to the finals. They were up in the 3-2 in the series, but the game was tied going into the last two minutes.  
The final series rarely went into seven games… and it looked like this one wouldn’t either. Kent watches has Tater passes to Jack… and he scores! The clock counts down the last ten seconds, but it’s a done deal. The Falconers have won the Stanley Cup. Jack’s won the Stanley Cup. 

Kent continues to watch has they present the Stanley Cup to the team. He sees Jack lift it over his head, like Kent did himself many years ago, before handing it off to Snowy. Jack skates over to the side of rink and pulls a small blond boy into a passionate kiss on the ice. Kent vaguely recognizes the boy from that disastrous kegster two years ago. He smiles. 

He hears a knock on the door and gets up to answer it, moving Kit off his lap while doing so. He smiles at Dot and Lucy in the doorway. 

“Now that your precious sport has ended for the season, can we please watch Seasons?” Dot asks. 

“Come now Dot. All he asked was that we don’t watch this episode without him because he guest stars in it.” They continue to banter back and forth.

“Yeah, one minute.” Kent grabs Kit, his keys, and his phone, “I think you’re really going to like my character, Keller, a lot.” Kent says has he walks across the hall with them and into their apartment. 

Kent settles on the couch while Dot starts the recording. He let’s Kit lounge across his lap and get comfortable.

Has the opening credits play he opens up his phone and creates a new text thread. He thinks back all those years ago to the first time he saw Jack after the draft, and how far they’ve both come since the Q. He knows Jack will be busy all night celebrating, but sends a quick text anyway: _“You did good too.”_

* * *

S15E11: BEST LAID PLANS

INT: HOTEL LOBBY – AFTERNOON

CALEB is working the front desk. A well-dressed man, KELLER 26, carrying a duffle bag comes to the desk to check in. CALEB stares at him while he’s walking up to the desk.

CALEB:

Welcome to The Eight Seasons. How can I help you?

KELLER:

I’m here to check in, but I wouldn’t mind checking you out either. 

CALEB:

...

KELLER:

(embarrassed)  
I’m sorry was that too strong? I just thought that you were checking me out. I’m sorry. I’ve just made everything really awkward… (rambles on)

CALEB:

No. Ahh... I was… I mean I was checking you out. 

KELLER:

(brightens)  
Really? Then how about you come up to my room later?

CALEB:

(flustered)  
Umm… sure. What’s your room number?

KELLER:

(laughing)  
You haven’t told me yet.

CALEB:

Oh right. It’s um… room 901 on the ninth floor. You’ll find the elevators right across the lobby.

KELLER:

But I’ll see you later, right?

CALEB nods his head in agreement has KELLER heads to the elevator. CALEB keeps eye contact with him has the elevator doors close, and only looks away when another guest tries to get his attention.

CUT TO NEXT SCENE.

* * *

INT: HOTEL HALLWAY – NIGHT

CALEB is walking down the the ninth floor hallway. He’s changed out of his work clothes in favor of jeans and a button-up shirt. He gets to room 901 and raises his fist to knock on the door before lowering it. He raises it again, takes a deep breath and knocks. KELLER opens the door with his hair wet like he just stepped out of the shower. They look at each other awkwardly.

KELLER:

Hi.

CALEB:

Hi.

KELLER:

So I normally don’t do this before the first date, but I really want to kiss you right now.

CALEB:

(daring)  
Then kiss me. 

KELLER grabs CALEB by the collar of his shirt and pulls him towards him. They kiss passionately for several seconds and then pull apart to stare at each other. They both let out small laughs of joy and lean in to kiss each other again. KELLER pulls CALEB further into the room while continuing to kiss him. The door slams shut leaving the hallway empty. 

FADE OUT.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hopefully the work skin actually... worked (if not, leave a comment. I've never tried using one before so I don't entirely know how they work).


End file.
